


Wings Of Change

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hybrid AU, I would scream myself if I had to write smut, I'm hybrid au trash, It will probably be kind of angsty, M/M, here's some more hybrids, so that is not happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(HELP ME I DON'T KNOW HOW TO NAME FICS PROPERLY IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS JUST SAY SO)</p><p>A magical meteor causes all children to be born as hybrids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways *coughs* here we are again. With... dun dun dun... ANOTHER HAIKYUU HYBRID AU FIC!  
> I should be working on my other one (I Didn't Mean For The Gym To Turn Into A Zoo), but fuck it. This needed to be written.
> 
> Daisuga has taken over my life. Basically.
> 
> THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON FOR NOW JUST BEAR WITH ME.

A small meteor hit Japan’s heart and sent a blast throughout all of the people there. Pregnant people kneeled over as excruciating pain resonated in their belly as, we can only conclude, their babies began to change into mixes of human and animal. The news barely reported the meteor, but everyone knew. They knew something was wrong. The air felt wrong around them when they walked home that night. It felt wrong the next day and the next. Most walked with fear in their hearts, but it soon became normal. As normal as it was that children were born.

Most turned their news off trying to avoid the reality. The reality that every child born in Japan or born from someone who had been in Japan that day was a mutant freak. They were all animal hybrids, and there seemed to be no cure.

Only half of the parents kept their hybrid children. Many abandoned them afraid of the wings sprouting from their child’s back or the ears on their head.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorky 6 year old volleyball babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm unsure if this is any good. Like at all. But it happened and I needed some angsty hybrid daisuga in my life.   
> And my naming abilities just don't exist. So please if you have a good idea for a name just say so. I'm terrible at this.

Koushi grew up knowing nothing, but that the wings on his back were unnatural. His mother and father didn’t look at him most nights and he fell asleep tucking himself into bed.

Most days the Sugawara household played a desperate game of avoidance, and Koushi picked up on it quickly. He danced around his parents in the halls and hid his wings under his fluffy sweaters.

In the halls at night he heard whispers.

“Ugh… I still can’t believe we had a hybrid child. All the other parents are so lucky they had kids a year before us and look at what we get. We wait until the time felt right, and look at this shit.”

“.............. I just hope they find a cure for this unnatural disease. …. everyone having hybrid children…………….we’re not hybrids…...”  
Koushi always left quickly to his room before he heard any more.

Tears poured on his cheeks as he huddled himself in his wings shielding himself from the world with his gray wall until he fell asleep huddled in his wings.

\-----------------------

Koushi’s 6th birthday was fast approaching. All he could expect was maybe a half hearted present with another fluffy sweater or fuzzy hat, and maybe a small smile as they left him alone in the living room to watch his shows while they retreated to make dinner.

This year he got a fluffy giraffe patterned sweater and a fuzzy giraffe hat to match. He giggled at his presents as he wrapped himself up in them folding his wings into his back making it warmer inside.

_Ding Dong Ding_

Koushi was startled from his thoughts and glanced towards the door waiting for his mother to come rushing to the door.

“Who could it be at this hour?” She hurriedly untied her apron from her waist and threw it on the chair behind him. She put on a cheery smile and opened the door. Her eyes grew dark though when she opened it fully.

“C-can you spare some f-food?” It was a kid’s voice. Koushi’s interest took over and he stumbled over to the door where he found his mother staring at a black haired kid with ears on his head. Koushi’s eyes lit up as he recognised he was like him. A hybrid.

“No we can’t.” She says quite haughtily and goes to slam the door, but he slips his hand into the door before it shuts.

There’s a screech of pain and a bang as the door collides with Koushi’s knuckles.

“No please mother! Let him stay for dinner! This is all I’ll ever ask of you for my birthday. I swear.” The door inches open as he pleads with his mother rubbing his knuckles.

Her hand rubs on her face exasperatedly and she sighs. “Fine, fine, but only because it’s your birthday. Okay?”

His eyes become wet with moisture and he goes to try to hug her, but her hand stops him.

“Just take care of this… _person_ … until we get dinner ready okay?”

“Yes mother I understand.” He bows his head at her and takes the dazed boy by the hand and almost drags him to his room his breath coming faster in his excitement from meeting someone like him.

He shuts his door hastily after the black haired boy is dragged in. He’s staring at Koushi’s collection of hats and sweaters along his wall and on his shelves.

“Do you like them? These are all presents.” He looks startled, but nods.

“So what’s your name?”

“Call me Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. And you’re?”

“Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Koushi or maybe Suga.” He contemplates the matter. “Call me Suga whenever we’re not around family. Okay?”

He bursts into a smile and Suga felt his muscles tug his own lips into a smile. He relaxed a bit more around the new boy.

“C-can I ask what kind of hybrid are you?” Suga stutters the words out, but is curious.

“Oh these. They’re bear ears I also have a tail to match. Are you a hybrid too?”

Suga nods and lifts up his sweater over his head exposing his wings through the holes he cut in his shirt.

Daichi stares in awe at the wings. _They’re so beautiful. They fit Suga perfectly._ He gulps and tentatively reaches out to touch the gray feathers. They feel soft between his fingers. _I wonder what it’d be like to be free to fly. Instead of scaring everyone with your strength._

Suga giggles as he rubs the wings between his fingers. “S-stop that tickles.”

“Oh oh right sorry.”

“Nah it’s okay I’m just not used to being touched.” Suga wipes the small amount of water from his eyes, and smirks.

“Thank you again. Thank you so much. I can’t thank you enough.” Daichi bows his head in Suga’s general direction as he struggles into his sweater again.

His cheeks turn red and he quickly sputters out, “O-oh it’s nothing. I-i just sort of was curious about you. I’ve never seen anyone like me before since my parents don’t let me out of the house really.”

“But still thank you. Is your hand okay?” worry crosses his features.

“Yeah it’s fine now. It’ll just be a bruise or two.” He rubs his knuckles self-consciously.

“Dinner!” Suga’s mother’s shrill voice carries down the hall. They rush out the door and a good aroma fills the air. They both sigh at the smell of food.

Daichi’s mouth waters seeing the chicken’s steam rising from its place on the table.

“Come on, sit down and eat up.” Suga’s father says gruffly gesturing towards the two chairs on the opposite side of the table.

The two sit down gladly, and dig into the food.

“Thank you for the food.” Suga chants before digging in avoiding his parents gaze.

The food gets eaten quickly in silence and Suga and Daichi are asked to clear the table. They do so and wash the dishes.

“Are you planning on going to school?”

“I hadn’t really thought of it. I might though. Where are you going?”  
“Just the local elementary school, you should come with me!”

“I-i don’t know… I’m all alone and stuff. It’s hard, but I’ll try.” He smiles up at him on his step stool.

Suga’s bright smile greets him too and they giggle.

Their time passes too quickly for either of their likings and Suga escorts Daichi to the door. He whispers before he closes the door. _“I might be able to sneak you some food sometimes, where can I find you?”_

_“I’m usually just in the alley across the street.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you finished the chapter you were reading! Leave kudos if you liked it and want more. It means a lot to me. And if you have any suggestions or comments on how to make it better just comment or send me an ask on my tumblr which the url is onewiththestarcult.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you finished the chapter you were reading! Leave kudos if you liked it and want more. It means a lot to me. And if you have any suggestions or comments on how to make it better just comment or send me an ask on my tumblr which the url is onewiththestarcult.


End file.
